


Inhuman

by LilyisPet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyisPet/pseuds/LilyisPet
Summary: Draco leaves in a hurry after something unexpected happens.





	Inhuman

**Author's Note:**

> For a dialogue quote challenge. My quote was “I’m not human. I never was. So why are you expecting me to act like one?”

 

Harry stares at the door that has just slammed closed behind a very angry Draco Malfoy. He steps forward, intending to follow him and demand that they talk, but stops himself. Groaning in frustration he runs a hand through his messy hair, idly rubbing the back of his neck.

Padding back upstairs and into his bedroom he hisses through clenched teeth, “Get. Out. Here. Now.”

“You’re angry with me,” comes the hesitant reply from the other side of the bed.

With a sigh, Harry crosses the room, settling into a sitting position against the wall. He closes his eyes and thunks his head against the wall. “I’m not angry,” he says on a an exhale.

“Yes you are. Frustration is radiating off of you.”

He inwardly rolls his eyes and gives an indignant snort. “Frustration... that’s one word for it.” Images of Draco’s wanton expression ten minutes ago flash through his mind and he blushes. “Frustration isn’t anger.”

Silence, and then, “the other has left?”

“Of course he bloody left. And I can’t even be upset with him after what you did.” He opens his eyes and levels an exasperated glare at his companion. “Why did you lick him?!”

“Wasn’t licking. Was tasting... smelling,” comes the smug reply. “He tastes... wild. Unique.”

Harry blushes and mutters, “I wouldn’t know. He took off before I had a chance to find out because of you. And I can tell you’re bloody pleased with yourself. It’s not fair. It’s inhuman.”

“I am not human. I never was. So why are you expecting me to act like one?”

Harry glares at the snake but is saved from having to respond when Draco’s familiar owl swoops in through the open window. He retrieves the note and grins at the words: _My place tonight. NO SNAKE._


End file.
